


Stand Up And Sing For Me - Lee Pace

by ASocklessMalice



Category: American Actor RPF, Lee Pace Fandom, Lee Pace RPF
Genre: F/M, Insecurities, major fluff, will get somewhat explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASocklessMalice/pseuds/ASocklessMalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina is an insecure medical student, with a dream of apearing on broadway. Her boyfriend, is Lee Pace, an actor, who is bagging every role possible in nearly every film possible, and is spending less and less time with her. Mina is swept away in a wave of glitter and stage make up, and it's up to Lee to give her the confidence to stand up and perform like she has dreamt of doing for so long. </p><p>Will wishing upon the stars write the future ahead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Up And Sing For Me - Lee Pace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> New Fanfic! Whoooooo Yeaaahhhhh!  
> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> /:)x  
> ASockLessMalice x

Mina began to feel hungry, lying on the sofa staring into space was hard work. And her Boyfriend Lee, was busying himself by reading over his new script for an upcoming film, so she decided that she would venture into the kitchen to retrieve a long awaited snack.

The first four buttons of her purple and blue checked shirt were undone, and her grey jeans were strewn on top of the chest of drawers in the corner of the living room.  
Mina's hair was tied up into a bun and was secured with a pencil, but since she only used one bobble, stray strands of hair were beginning to fall over her face and curl at her dramaticly high cheekbones.

Her feet padded across the soft cream carpet, and she let her heels drag on the floor to create a soothing feel of friction. 

The flat around her was quiet, except for a few murmurings that escaped Lee's lips as he memorised his lines. The words that he chanted were almost like poetry, and they were said in the calmest and most serious way possible.  
If it weren't for how his voice changed from soft to harsh, she would have fallen asleep, because such calmly agressive spoken words were only to be said when lulling another to sleep.

When she had arrived in the kitchen, she rooted around in the cupboard and found a box of earl grey tea and some -nearing-their-sell-by-date- custard creams.  
The tea she had brewed was dark and slightly milky, to give her a kick of caffine. 

Once she made it back onto the sofa, Mina propped her legs up onto the top of the sofa, turned her body upside down, switched on the television, she had decided that she would watch Game of Thrones.

In this particular episode, there was a substantial amount of breast. She would occaisionally look up to Lee on the otherside of the room, and see him stare at the television. And she was sure it wasn't the sight of nearly naked Tyrion Lannister that did it for him, it was nearly always the completely naked woman lying ontop of the dwarf man.

Mina sometimes wished that Lee would look at her like that more often. She wondered if she was pretty enough to be counted as pretty, or original enough to be labeled as unique. Every time that she thoughy that she had gotten her make up right, or had matched the right colours and patterns with each other, society immedietly told her differently.

It was approval and appreciation that she craved from her partner, but he was never around to show it in the way she wished him to. Whenever he would return from filming, they would spend sometimes under a month and a half together, until he would be whisked away again by directors, fans and journalists.  
Lee would always go out of his way to make it up to Mina, but he felt that he could not make up for lost time in the timeframe given. 

Lee peeled his eyes away from the screen that Daenerys Targarean dominated, and looked at his love, her fringe was swept to the side, despite her straightening it earlier that day to not go curly when she brushed it to stay above her eyebrows.

Lee certainly felt that Mina was the most beautiful woman he had laid his eyes on, but he wished he had more time to prove it to her. And the worst possible part was watching her watch him loving another on screen.  
He looked out of the window, and saw a phantom face reflected. His skin pale, to contrast hers completely. Bags that shadowed under his eyes, from the lack of sleep of late, caused by the pressure of success. Hair disheveled and messy, from where his head lolled back when he would pass into unconsciousness.

Lee looked past his ghostly looking face and saw the stars shining brightly, and was reminded by their beauty, that he had a beauty of his own, and he was determined to let her know that she was.

"I swear on the stars that shine on this night that I will love her forever."


End file.
